<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So We Meet Again by Multi_Stan_Problems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401723">So We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems'>Multi_Stan_Problems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren meets someone else in that snowy forest.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all. So this is a small clip of a Star Wars fanfic I'm working on. I want to post it to see if anyone's interested, so please leave kudos and a comment :) </p><p>I want to explain my writing process a little bit. I tend to write chunks and then link them together, which isn't all that ideal, but it's how I work *shrug* so sometimes it takes a little bit to get some stuff out. I'm currently sorting through these Star Wars chunks and will be making a series soon that will include all of them. Instead of one long fic, it'll be a bunch of shorter ones. So I hope you enjoy this snippet and please look forward to more soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>But tell me now where was my fault?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In loving you with my whole heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh tell me now where was my fault?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In loving you with my whole heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo came to a halt when he sensed a presence near him. He turned his head, allowing the sensors in his helmet to pick up what he normally could not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been blinded, Ben,” said a voice in the trees. Kylo spun around trying to locate the source of the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have listened to your mother. To your father.” The voice came from a different direction now. Confused, Kylo stumbled backwards and started to frantically run. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. He back peddled immediately and fell to the ground. The figure said nothing, did nothing; it just stood silently above him. Slowly, Kylo stood up until he was towering over the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, the sensors in his helmet identified the figure as female. Her clothes were coarse and thick, intended to be worn for no other purpose than warmth. Her face was covered by a thick knitted cloth. Only her eyes were visible. They were a deep brown, like his own, and full of anger. Good, he thought, I can use that against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” she said. “I am more in control of my emotions than you could ever hope to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” he asked. The wind suddenly picked up. Their cloaks swirled into the air with the falling snow. Kylo noted the two lightsabers she had at her hip. A Jedi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Again, it seemed as if she had read his thoughts. “I am not a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Sith then,” spat Kylo. “Why would a Sith bother with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a Sith either,” said the woman. She began to slowly walk around him. Her footsteps were so light that she did not sink in the snow. For Kylo, the snow had already soaked through his clothes. His legs were starting to go numb, and he had lost all feeling in his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you!” he shouted. He shifted around, watching her, following her every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who is going to take you home,” she said softly. She stopped walking. Her eyes pierced through the visor of his mask. She held out a hand. “Come home with me, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tugged at Kylo’s heart.  He resisted the urge to grab his chest with a cold hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he gasped out, as if this sudden feeling had also taken his breath away. The woman lowered her hand. She reached up and pulled the hood off of her head and the scarf down from her face. Kylo’s eyes widened behind the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be…” He stumbled backwards into the snow again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come home, Ben,” she pleaded, taking a step forward. Kylo scrambled to stand up, his feet too cold and heavy to gain purchase in the snow. He stood with his lightsaber in hand and ignited it. The loud crackle of energy now separated them. Her face changed in the glow of his damaged lightsaber. A second lightsaber was ignited, and her green one now shimmered brightly next to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really going to do this?” she asked, a tone of disdain entering her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stumbled backwards a few more steps. He planted his feet and swung his saber around. He took a defensive stance, challenging her to attack him. She sighed and rolled her eyes, raising her own saber up. She tilted her head to him like an archaic acknowledgment before attack. Then she was upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely managed to tilt in time to block her blow. His frozen feet clumped heavily in the snow, making him move slow. She was light and fast, moving in almost a blur. He felt himself tiring quickly; he needed to end this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately, he swung at her in a huge arc, trying to land a hit. She dodged the attempt easily. She knocked his lightsaber out of his hand with one light swing. His fingers were numb now and he barely registered it leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was there in front of him. Impossibly close, her eyes bore into his. She touched his face gently, her eyes softening. He felt her fingertips press into his temple and then everything went dark. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>